Blood is burning - radioactive
by Ayingott
Summary: Only his blood boiled, boiled and boiled and boiled until he could no longer even stand up straight. He wanted, needed, craved the body of someone other. He needed the warmth of another flesh, the feel of someone next to him, inside of him.


**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong do me, nor do I make profit of creating this.**

**Warning: Sexual relationships between two men, crude language and dark themes.**

* * *

**Blood is burning - radioactive.**

* * *

He was burning. Burning with fire so strong that it was a miracle that he hadn't caught on fire yet. Only his blood boiled, boiled and boiled and boiled until he could no longer even stand up straight. He wanted, **needed**, _craved_ the body of someone other. He needed the warmth of another flesh, the feel of someone next to him, _inside of him. _

Ryoma sighed and got out of the shower, his clothes now sticking to his body rather unpleasantly. He took off his shirt and dropped it on the bathroom floor, not caring about where it'll land and his pants soon followed, left on the living room floor, wetting the worn-out carpet. He got out of his underpants and threw them on his jeans.

The teen, almost twenty but not there quite yet, stood in the middle of his small apartment's living room completely naked and wet, looking out the window and at the nighttime city, so bright and lively even now. He sighed, fingers running thorough wet strands of hair.

"Clothes." A mumble, low and quiet left Ryoma's mouth right before he slowly moved to his bedroom.

The sheets on his bed were strewn around, clothes and magazines dropped on the floor, forgotten and ignored. The teen bent down to pick up a simple black shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. The piece of clothing stretched across his body and showed off his muscles, something he got from all that training. Next he pulled out a pair of black jeans from the closet, still clean and unused and pulled them on. He didn't bother with underwear, he never did.

Less than 20 minutes later and Ryoma was outside, cold wind slithering though his wet hair and stroking his exposed skin. He didn't care though; he would soon be warm and excited, held by someone whose name he will never know. It was a routine now, something he did just as simply as breathing now. It wasn't something he was proud of, no, but what else could he do? His blood was boiling, yelling and screaming for the warmth of someone else.

And so, Ryoma slowly walked through the busy streets in search of a new partner, golden eyes, full of whispered promises and silent pleas, carefully examining all those that could be used to quench this night's thirst for a human flesh. Ryoma was like an animal, he was aware, searching for a mate that could please his needs. It was sick in a way, disgusting even, but this was what he had become.

And he couldn't change anymore, not after he had bitten into the forbidden fruit of desire and pleasure that tainted the body and corrupted the soul.

A smile, more like a smirk, victorious and pleased, stretched across Ryoma's face – his prey was found. An average-looking salary man, seemingly tired and slightly drunk, but on the good-looking side and definitely good in bed. Ryoma could tell - he had learned to tell after a while. He approached the man slowly. Some small talk, a charming fake smile to get the man a bit riled up and hot, some light suggestions of what were to be if he were to be a good boy and come with the smiling teen and no, no one will know.

It was the same scenario every time. The same tactics, the same victims and the same momentary feeling of fulfillment that followed after the night spent together. But Ryoma didn't care; he just wanted to calm his burning body and desire, that's all.

They walked to the nearest hotel. Ryoma knew how to make others pay for him, do everything for him, if he desired so, and one drunken guy would be easily manipulated to do as Ryoma wanted. It was quite easy, really. Let him grope here and there, a few hollow promises and words of admiration, one suggestive look and the man would even offer Ryoma everything he owned. But the teen only wanted his body, nothing else.

It was a Friday night like any other. Ryoma was burning with need and desire and simply _craving_, he got a prey, a weak and unsuspecting thing that would do as he wished, and then he got what he desired. It was a Friday night like any other, except it wasn't. Just as he was about to enter the hotel, a hand on his ass and breath smelling of cheap alcohol ghosting over his cheek, someone pulled Ryoma by his shoulder and out of the salary man's hold, into a firm chest and the smell of lavender and something that Ryoma couldn't quite recognize.

"And what, for God's sake, are _you_, of all people, doing, Echizen?" Ryoma knew this voice, he could probably recognize it anywhere no matter how long had passed since the last time they had met. Because Atobe Keigo was unforgettable.

…

They sat in some fancy restaurant, high class people and equally high class talks buzzed around them, the waiters hurrying past to take or bring orders, offering vines and getting tips. It was a world that Ryoma didn't belong in. He was dressed in black shirt and jeans, dirty sneakers and Keigo's jacket; it was no place for him, he stood out of the crowd of rich and wealthy. He didn't belong here - never did, never will.

"Do not worry, as long as you are with me no one will dare to comment on your being here. I assure you." Keigo touched his cup of tea and then drew back his fingers, changing his mind.

Ryoma didn't say anything. There was nothing that he could say, not now and not here. His fingers touched the jacket that had been dropped on his head earlier and he was wearing now. It was warm; Keigo's scent and heat still lingered on it. But he needed more, more heat, a different kind of heat. He craved.

Dark blue studied Ryoma, a knowing look on Keigo's face that made Ryoma feel like a naughty child who has been caught in the middle of a prank or lie. "So I can presume that trip to the dirty hotel was your idea, seeing as your companion was rather, how should I say this, intoxicated."

Ryoma said nothing at first; he looked Keigo straight in the eye and kept quiet. He didn't like to be treated like a naughty child. "What I do and with who I do it is none of your concerns, Monkey King." He finally said, glancing down on his glass of orange juice, "I just craved it, that's all."

"Craved… it…?" Keigo slowly repeated, tasting the words and trying to make sense of what his old rival had said. It was sort of a clue, a clue to the puzzle that was Echizen Ryoma now.

The teen, maybe actually already a man, sucked air between his teeth and dipped one finger inside the juice in his glass, the coolness numb against his burning skin, "Yes, craved it. Like a carnivore craves flesh, I crave heat. I thought people already knew about it, I wasn't hiding it, after all." A smile stretched across his lips, a small one, barely there.

Yes, Keigo knew, everyone knew. Old teammates, friends, rivals – everyone. News spread fast in these circuits, like fire in a dry forest, latching onto everything it can touch, burning and destroying. Ryoma was aware of the consequences, he was, really, but he needed, he _needed_ this so badly, so badly it hurt. Because _he_ was the one on fire, burning and craving.

"Yes, we do know. Everyone knows, like you said yourself just now." Keigo finally touched his tea, drank a little from the cup and then placed it back on the table, his movements flawless, fruits of the training that his family must have made him do, surely. "You are pathetic, Echizen. I do hope you _are_ aware of it yourself."

"I'm not asking you to do me, so I fail to see why you should be concerned about my sex life." Ryoma answered as soon as Keigo had finished speaking, finger swirling the cold juice in his glass and eyes glaring an angry golden fire.

Ryoma knew it was pathetic, sick and twisted and simply _wrong_. He knew, he knew all too well, he had heard it from others as they whispered behind his back, had it yelled in his face and received the opinions of others in written form stuffed in his locker or mailbox or wherever else they could push it into. He had stopped caring though; those were all just words, nothing more. He was still stronger than any of them; he could beat them with his eyes closed and not even going at full power. He was strong, strong enough to survive.

"I do what I want and I don't give a fuck about what you all think. I get what I need, take what I want and continue forward not caring. Like before." The golden-eyed man added, licking his finger to rid it of the juice and peering up at Keigo, "Or what? You want to do me too?"

"It cannot be said that I have not thought about it." Keigo agreed, a mysterious glint in his eyes. His tea was almost gone, too. "Still, you used the word crave, if I am not mistaken. Care to elaborate further? I wish to understand it, you, actually."

The younger of the two seemed to think it over, finally drinking his juice, eyes never leaving his companion, judging him, thinking. He placed his now empty glass of juice back on the table, maybe not as gently as he should have, took a look around and then tilted his head on one side, "Here, you sure?" He still needed, burned but maybe he would get something out of this, Ryoma hoped.

"Yes, I am." Keigo seemed ready for whatever Ryoma would say, no matter how strange or twisted or amusing. He didn't care about his surroundings; the people around them were as good as decorations in his opinion, merely there for the mood. "I want to know why you seek both men and women out every week and engage in such… activities with them. For I do not remember you as someone like that." He swirled his finger along the top of his tea cup and then leaned back into the chair, running a hand though his hair.

…

They were like two carnivores in heat, nothing could describe it better.

Keigo was biting into Ryoma's flesh, breaking skin at places and at places only leaving behind the marks of his teeth. His hands were exploring the hot skin, leaving behind the feeling of the touch of his fingers, electricity streaming from those spots all through his body and making Ryoma shiver in anticipation. The man growled low in his throat when Ryoma's shirt got in his way, restricting him from touching more.

"Ahh… I thought that… you didn't want to do me… ngh…" Ryoma scratched along Keigo's naked back, nails leaving behind angry stripes of glaring red. He sighed in content when a hand was pushed inside his pants and then caressed his ass.

His burning will be extinguished finally. He will burn no more, no more of this need, this animalistic _craving_ for a little while. This was something he had never felt before, not even _once_ before. It was like his blood was boiling and his skin was trembling from electricity and his mind was numb, so very numb. It felt good, so very good.

Keigo hummed, pleased when he found no underwear on Ryoma's body, but the shirt was still there and he had to get rid of it, faster, _**now**_. "Yes, well, I changed my mind." he pulled his hand out of Ryoma's pants and fumbled with the zipper of the jeans, trying to get them out of the way faster, "After hearing you talk about, _shit_, your need and such… I decided that I might want to actually do you. God, Echizen, do this yourself!"

"Idiot Monkey King." The younger laughed lightly. He wasn't acting as himself, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Keigo could give him more, give him everything that he needed right now, he could ease the burning and the need. He could please him.

Ryoma pushed the older away from himself, golden eyes promising for more to come if Keigo will do as told for now, and opened the front of his pants, pushing the jeans down his hips until they freely slid down his legs on their own, hitting the floor with a quiet thump. He now stood in front of his partner bare from the waist down, in the middle of the hotel room they booked and waiting, hoping to get his release soon.

The golden-eyed man smirked; Keigo seemed to be at a loss for words now, so much for his prowess. But Ryoma didn't mind, he knew that his partner could do better, could please him the way he wanted to be pleased. So he took the first steps towards Keigo, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and licked his lips, almost melding his body to Keigo's.

"Go wild, _Keigo_." A whisper against the other's lips, almost too quiet to hear and then they were kissing.

Ryoma kissed like a hungry animal, a glutton for more and deeper, a greedy man searching for the last riches of the world. He needed everything and now and more. He angled his head to get the right feel and reach of the other's mouth against his own. He pushed his tongue inside, he swirled it around and then retreated, testing what is yet to come.

Keigo kissed like man who knows how to get what he wants, a calculating adventurer, like a lazy hunter that slowly marked its property. He took his time, following up his partner and doing what he wanted and how he wanted, but with his own special touch and feel, his hands bringing the other closer yet. He was slow but through, calm yet fierce – a king.

So Ryoma was pushed against the wall, legs parted slightly apart and hands held in place against the cool wood. He was dominated, made to obey. Ryoma liked it, _loved it_. It was like he had found the real pleasure that he had craved for all this time. Someone that would command him, order him and not care about his feelings during the action, someone who was powerful enough to please and yet humiliate him at the same time – that was what he had searched for, craved for so long.

His blood was burning – radioactive. His heart was beating like crazy, ready to jump out his chest.

Ryoma loved it. He adored this. He needed this. He needed more. Harder. Faster. More.

And Keigo gave him, Keigo dominated him. He brought out his most hidden sides; he **went wild**, just like Ryoma had wanted him to do, like he had told him to do. Keigo kissed and sucked and bit, his hand sneaked down and touched Ryoma's erection, fumbling it for a bit and then going lower, past his balls and right between his ass cheeks. He circled the hole once, twice, the sounds that Ryoma made encouraging him further on, and then he retrieved his hand.

"You animal in heat, is this how you do it with all those men? Pathetic. To know that someone else got to see this before me." The older sighed, his eyes roaming over what was in front of him, surrendered to him fully, "I will not be nice and gentle, I will not wait. I do hope you realize this, _Ryoma_." He placed his fingers in front of Ryoma's mouth, the message clear.

"Like you waited for something else, hah!" A smirk and then a tongue licked the tips of Keigo's fingers, "Do you really think that any of them got to see me like this? Those unskilled losers? My, you're delusional. If I had wanted gentle and nice I wouldn't have accepted your _generous_ offer. I **burn** for _this_."

Keigo's fingers were being sucked, licked and coated with saliva, the only thing that would be used to ease the resistance and pain that would surely come before the pleasure, they both knew this but none cared. Ryoma was ready for this, ready for the pain and the nerve tickling sensations that would go with it, taking him to another level of ecstasy.

He craved it; he needed it – the pain.

The fingers in Ryoma's mouth were pulled back, Keigo's eyes locked on the exposed collarbones and the white skin before him as he ordered the other, "Turn around." He managed to bend down and suck the skin, leaving behind a red mark before Ryoma did so, marking the man as his territory, his property, simply _his_.

Keigo wasn't patient, no, he was everything but. He held Ryoma against the wall with his left hand pressing down on Ryoma's shoulder, while his right, the one whose fingers were coated in other's saliva, circled the hole once, twice, one more time again before pushing one finger in. It wasn't loose, like he had expected it to be. It was tight, but Ryoma didn't seem to mind, he kept his breathing even, eyes looking at the nightly city outside the window.

Soon there were two fingers inside of him, moving, stretching and moving more. He wasn't used to it yet, there was the slight pain that sent shivers up his spine and Ryoma enjoyed it, eyes fluttering shut and low moans breaking free from his mouth. He needed more, more of the nerve tickling pain and the mind numbing pleasure, more, more, more. Now.

"Keigo, _**more**_, I need _more. _**Now.**" He begged and it wasn't like him, Ryoma knew. But he needed, he craved, he wanted. His body was already trembling with the desire and want, those pleasing shivers running up and down his spine, teasing, whispering to him that soon, _soon_ he will get his release.

There was a laugh, something alike to amusement slithering between the breathless sounds that Keigo made, by Ryoma's ear and then the fingers were in him no more, the loss making him hiss in protests at first. The sound of belt clinking, cloth rustling. And then there was the pain, the soothing, numbing pain that Ryoma had waited for so long, had craved with all his body, had wanted all this time. He could feel the blood trickling down his thigh, Keigo's dick inside of him, both of his hands now on Ryoma's hips, holding his ass in place.

The older shifted a little, testing the tightness, the resistance, the way he should move. Ryoma moaned quietly in response, nails scraping against the wall as he tried to even out his breathing again. But the calmness didn't last long for Keigo started to move, thrusting out fully and then back in, to the very hilt, in one move. He groaned and Ryoma gasped, sticking his ass even more upwards, making it easier for Keigo to move, to bring him closer to that feeling of release he wants, _needs._

A low growl crawled out of Keigo's throat again, his movements getting faster, deeper, _wilder_, "Damn it, you feel… aahh... fucking fantastic, Ryoma." He hit that one bundle of nerves that would drive Ryoma to become nothing more than a begging mess, "To think that others got to see you like this, hear your lustful voice, to touch this soft, burning skin… _**Unforgivable**_." The feelings of possession took him over, slowly creeping over and wrapping their skinny fingers around Keigo's throat. To think that he wasn't the only one, just one of the many.

"You sound, nghhh…. _Faster_, sexy when cursing. Haaaah… Do that again. No one's ever seen me, ungh, like this, cause no one could make me feel like this before. _Shit_, you're **good**." The younger man braced his legs further apart, trying to steady himself. His eyes had fogged over, only the raw pleasure and pain now on his mind; he was coming closer and closer and closer to quenching his burning. "Fuuuuck."

Keigo was close too, the slapping of their flesh turning him on even more, Ryoma tightening around him even more when he heard his partner growl in delight when he found his release. Ryoma felt the hotness inside him spread, he reached a hand down to his own straining erection, stroking himself to full orgasm, the kind of orgasm he had wanted to feel for a while now.

They both were panting, trying to stand up straight and not fall down on the ground. Keigo rested his weight on top of Ryoma, hands still holding the other's hips, and sighed. Never has he felt so good, never so fully satisfied. Maybe he actually would finally come to understand what Ryoma had meant by saying that he craved, burned and needed; maybe he will be able to understand what it means to be in a constant need for something you can't even put into words.

But for now Ryoma was content, he was pleased, his burning had subsided, almost put out and made to back down, back to the dark corners of his mind. It was a good to feel so free, so complete again. But soon, soon he will start to burn again, crave again and go back to being the animal he was today. Soon.

…

Two weeks later there was a quiet knock on the door, golden eyes scanning the hallway behind him, the people who walked past and ignoring him and the world that was moving around them. The door was soon opened and he smirked, taking a step forward.

"How nice to meet you again, Ryoma. I was getting tired of waiting." Keigo stepped aside to let his guest inside, throwing a look around before closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: Uhh… Merry Christmas? **


End file.
